great mysteries of gotei 13: the eyes of tousen
by Lost.color.67
Summary: let's just say the captain's finally decided to do something about the rumors about tousen's 'blindness'. rated just to be safe


_**Hi~ this is the first chappy of le story hope you likey**_

_**Chars: gotei 13 and stuff**_

_**Pairings: none **_

_**Timeline: before the start of the anime**_

_**Words: 902**_

_**Summary: dunno can't think of one so let's just say they all meet to exchange ideas on tousen's supposed 'blindness' **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue...**_

_**|?|?|?|?|?|?||?||?|?|?|?|?|?||?|?|?|?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?||?||?**_

Members of the gotei 13 gathered together for a very important matter of business one of the great mysteries of soul society…

kaname tousen's 'blindness'… *insert dramatic music here*

"all right I'm sure you all knoe what we're here for so without further ado let us start the meeting about our comrade captain tousen " said the great captain commander wrinkles- oops I mean yamamoto.

Everyone in the room stayed silent until captain zaraki had decided to interrupt "wait just a minute here you dragged me here to f***in talk about that freak tousen' when I could be out kickin' some hollow ass?" said a clearly annoyed kenpachi "well you barbaric fool we're not here to just talk about him if that's what your worried about–" what soifon was saying was cut short when kenpachi still annoyed at his time being wasted here when he could be killing some hollows "then what the f*** _are_ we here for then B**ch?".

At the last comment soifon was obviously ticked off so to be safe from a loud and possibly lethal argument between the two, ukitake had taken it upon himself to answer zaraki's question/demand "well captain zaraki we are here for the state of his vision you see, we have heard rumors running around that his supposed 'blindness' is to put it simple _fake_" that seemed to have calmed the angry captain down and apparently answer the unanswered question in the mind of the other occupants of the room who were also wondering the same thing.

"oh" was the answer of kenpachi who really did calm down because apparently he had really been wondering about tousen's state of vision.

"well now that that's done what about we talk about how exactly are we gonna find out how we find out wether he's really blind or not?" asked captain hitsugaya who had been watching the exchange silently until now.

"well said captain hitsugaya, now you all heard what has just been said so does anyone know have any ideas?" asked the great he who must take of the shirt to fight a.k.a captain general yamamoto.

"how bout' we turn it to a contest?" suggested captain kyouraku looking as drunk and pink as ever.

"well as childish as this all seems I must admit I am curious too and I agree with captain kyouraku's idea" said byakuya who had finally decided he didn't want to act mute for the whole meeting.

"I second tha' motion" said captain ichimaru smiling like usual

"well it seems we already have 3 votes to the contest idea what about the rest of you? I'm putting my vote for the contest" said captain ukitake

The rest in the room looked at each other and one by one they cast their agreement since they couldn't think of a better idea. [well actually captain komamura said something about just asking him which hitsugaya and soifon aagreed but the rest said that 'asking him is wayyyyy too boring and what's the guarantee that he'll even tell you the truth?' so the three lost]

"well then that settles it we will hold a contest to see who can reveal the secret of tousen's eyes" said captain commander yamamoto.

"wait what will we do if he finds out we can't exactly just let people sign up since that would cause too much of a commotion and we're not even sure if he's really blond so if he _can_ see he would see it so how are we gonna do it?" asked captain aizen.

"how bout' we just spread tha' word bout it to tha' others an' tell 'em to tell others that they know 'bout it? I'm sure that would work so wha' do you say?" said ichimaru. Everyone thought about it and realized that yes that had a probability to work.

Everyone seemed to like the idea and nobody was voicing objections so yamamoto said "well then that is how we'll do it so what are you waiting for? Go and spread the word to the others and yes you can of course you can join in the contest" he said the last part as if reading the mind's of the more mischievous captains.

"oh and please no violence" that follow up was of course directed at captain zaraki who's grin lessened as the sentence processed in his mind but he was still grinning none the less.

"now then this meeting is over you may all go" nobody said anything as they simply left some with a shower of cherry blossoms *cough* byakuya *cough* and some decided to exit by the wall *cough* kenpachi *cough* and let's just say they all exited in either in a '_special_' way and others normally

and thus chaos shall be unleashed upon the gotei 13 *dun dun duuuun*

_**|?|?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?||?**_

_**|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?||?|||?|?|?|?|?||?|?||?|?|?|?|?||?|?|**_

_**Oh if only they knew what shall be unleashed Well that's the first chapter and yes I know it's not really funny and there aren't really many characters but that's why I tried to squeeze them in at the end so anyway RnR~ BYE~**_


End file.
